


It's so easy with you Kiddo

by Herkal



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jack being Jack, M/M, Sexual Frustration, pet peeve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herkal/pseuds/Herkal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack discovers that his doppelganger got a very specific pet peeve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's so easy with you Kiddo

Jack never put much thought into having pet peeve. That was a silly idea, he didn't have any really ; hell he fucked Nisha over a dead skags corpse, so he was really far from having stuff trouble him enough to not want sex. But his precious doppelganger, well, he actually had some things that could put him out of the mood so quickly it was..... Absurdly hilarious.

The first time it happened, the powerful CEO just stared at him, how he was shaking himself like trying to get out of something that would have glued to him in a very unpleasant manner a real grimace over his perfect face. And he had been unable to return at their activity after it.

The explanation had been awkward, especially because it was something which would have never occured to Jack.

 

« Seriously, that put you so far from the action Kiddo ?

-... I can't help it. » Tim had looked at his feet, red with embarassment « It's just... I can't picture THAT while doing sex ok ? »

 

Jack had laughed and for once hadn't push more the subject, letting Tim relaxed himself and just sleep close the rest of the night, but he hadn't forgotten about it.

 

Now, nobody could dare to say that Handsome Jack wasn't a man who prepared his effect when he wanted to set something up. He was pretty good at it if he was being modest, so the man had to wait a week as his double had been on a mission nearly the whole time, so there hadn't been any distraction. He welcomed the return of the younger man with one of his best smiles. The type that could freeze someone's blood in their veins or make Tim's eyes light up with that little spark that meant he was as horny as Jack hoped.

 

The debriefing was quickly disposed of as everybody was pretty tired from running all over Helios and being shot at. The two of them had made their way to the hero's expensive appartement. If the perfect double hadn't been surprise that his lover wanted him for himself on that first night of his return, he was taken a bit in default by the efforts jack had putted in actually setting a good mood for him.

Not that he wasn't charming or even romantic when he wanted to be, no really, that man knew exactly how to play his cards, but it was usually more... Rough after such an absence and here he had access to a bath and a real meal before starting any... nocturnal activity. That was a bit odd, if he had taken the time to think about it, but hey they had done a great job and he was too tired and also too horny to complain about it. Being all refreshed and having his belly full was enough to put him in a real perfect mood for when Jack finally lead him to the bedroom. God, finally he was going to fuck and mostly sleep in good sheets and over nice pillows.

 

The Hyperion CEO didn't lose more time, Tim certainly was being needy, grabbing at him and kissing him to cut off the moan that were rumbling in his chest as the large hands of the original Jack were pressing and caressing along his torso, descending until he was slowly working him up.

Gosh, those hands would always drive the doppelganger insane, but he wanted more and not being covered in blood and guts actually didn't make him more patient.

He whined against his lover throat and was happy to finally feel him getting at it. He wasn't going to last very long, exhaustion setting into his bones but not preventing him from having a hell of a boner that needed to get deal with. His moans rose up in volume with every move of the tall man towering over him, making him bite his lower lips as his orgasm was starting to build up.

At that moment, Jack loomed over his body, face an inch close and came whispering into his ear with a low voice.

 

« Come for _Daddy_. »

 

The effect was immediate. Tim's eyes snapped open and he tensed all along, but not in a good way, a disgusted snarl living his lips. He scrambled to get out of his asshole of a lover's grasp... Who let him do, an ugly chuckle leaving him as the younger man was getting up, shivers running down his back and making him squirms uncomfortably.

 

« HUURRGGGG I HATE YOU !!! 

\- It's so easy with you Kiddo.

\- I SWEAR TO GOD I WAS SO CLOSE JACK !!!

\- I knoooowwwww~ »

 

It was so worst it. The doppelganger was pacing quickly from one angle of the room to the other, having twitchy moves of unease and still shivering, his no doubt painful erection all red and angry against his lower abdomen. The poor man was so furious and frustrated that the CEO was feeling laugh induced tears coming to his eyes, honestly who had such an idiotic pet peeve as a daddy kink ? It was way too funny to not take advantage of it.

 

« I can't BELIEVE you did it again ! Huuuurrggg » Another violent tremblement ran down his spine, he didn't stop walking.

\- Come on Kitten... » He mumured in this dark tone that would normaly push his double on his knees.

\- NO. YOU KNOW I. GOSH STOP. HURG. Now i have to stop thinking about my dad you ASS. »

 

Jack let out a little sigh, wiping out with his thumb at the corner of his eyes to get a clear view again, his hilarity finishing to die on his own. Even if it was always delitghful to find ways to annoy Tim, he was so adorable when he was angry, red until the base of his hair in embarrasment a complete different facet of his personnality so far from how Jack himself was in such case.

The man didn't wanted his younger counterpart to stay mad, so he moved at the edge of the bed with a softer expression grabbing his hand as he passed nearby in his constant walk, stopping him in his movement.

He observed him, how he was starring at his feet now more pouting than really furious, still obviously frustrated... A little tap of his free finger at the tip of his penis captured his attention, making him yelp lightly. Mismatched eyes met each other before Tim's fall over the fingers carressing his wrist.

 

« … You're a jerk. » That wasn't much more of a whisper, bringing a soft grin over Jack's lips.

\- But you like me that way humm ?

\- Yes... But... Please, don't do it anymore.. It.. It really makes me uncomfortable. Please Jack.

\- I love messing with you, but.. Let's say i won't Kitten. » He let their fingers intertwined gaining a little smile from his doppelganger. « You're coming with me again hum ? »

 

Timothy nod and let himself sat over jack's lap in his embrace, coming to rest forehead against forehead with his lover. His eyes flustered close and a soft moan escaped his lips as the CEO's hand was wrapped around him, at least he was given a compensation for being make fun off.

 

« This time, come for _your_ Jack. Hum Pumpkin ? »

 

This time, the double tensed for the good reasons.

 

**Author's Note:**

> for art and comics : http://lapaduza.tumblr.com/


End file.
